Yosemite Weekend
by neric4ever
Summary: The meerkats enjoy some time off
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. This is set after season 10x11 (Joyride). Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Nell Jones just got ready to leave her apartment , when suddenly her phone buzzed. She had received a text message from her boyfriend, Eric Beale.

 _Hey! I'm ready to_

 _go. Can't wait to_

 _get there_

Nell quickly responded.

 _Me too_ _On my_

 _way to your place_

 _now._

They were going to spend the weekend at Yosemite National Park. While there, they planned to attend the Bracebridge Dinner, one of the park's oldest Christmas traditions. This feast is inspired by Washington Irving's sketches of Squire Bracebridge's 17th century English manor. Nell was looking forward to having some time off with Eric. Things were crazy at ops lately. For a few days, they wouldn't have to think about informing the team on their latest case, or SP Rogers investigating. Plus, the apartment hunt was still ongoing. They had decided to leave early since it would take a while to get there.

After a lengthy car ride, they checked into the Yosemite Valley Lodge. Eric and Nell walked hand in hand into the room the manager showed them. It was a very homey space. A small, round table was beside a clear door to a small balcony overlooking the beautiful woods. On the wall adjacent to the left side of the bed hung a flat screen tv. The pillow cases and sheets had a beautiful floral pattern.

"We're definitely going to have fun on this bed", thought Nell as she sat on it.

"These chairs look so cool", said Eric observing the two seats at the table. "It looks like you took some termites and let them go to work."

"Most of the things in this room are made from fine American wood", said the manager. "If there's anything you need just let me know."

"Thank you very much", said Eric as the manager left the room.

"I have to admit, Beale, you do have some good taste."

Eric sat beside Nell on the bed.

"I certainly do", said Eric.

He arched his eyebrows and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"So does that mean I'm in charge of our apartment decorating choices?"

"Nice try", said Nell. She laughed hard at the pout on his face.

After spending the afternoon learning about the park's settlers at the Yosemite Pioneer Center, Eric and Nell returned to their room to prepare for the Bracebridge Dinner. A shuttle was to take them to the Majestic Yosemite Hotel, where the feast is held. Eris rented a tuxedo for the evening. Nell came out of the bathroom in a lovely purple dress. When Eric saw her, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, sending his glasses across the room.

"Wow! You look really, really good", he said with the biggest grin on his face.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Beale."

"You really like the tux?"

"Mmm", moaned Nell as she kissed him.

"You know, we could have our own dinner right here", said Eric giving that look that gave Nell butterflies.

He leaned in for another kiss. He tried to deepen it, but Nell pulled away.

"My lord", she replied, feigning embarrassment. "We have a shuttle to catch. But, we will definitely finish this later."

"Your carriage awaits, my lady", said Eric with a bow and his hand towards the door.

Nell was really liking the new bold Eric Beale.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thx for the reviews_

Chapter 2

The shuttle brought Eric and Nell to the Majestic Yosemite Hotel at 4:00. After checking their coats up front, they got in line for a portrait. Nell gave Eric's hand a squeeze when their turn came. The photographer was a woman with red hair and glowing blue eyes. She wore an outfit similar to the one Hetty helped Nell with for the Renaissance Faire.

"Okay handsome, sign your name and address here and we'll mail it to you", she said after taking their portrait. She was giving Eric some flirtatious looks that were annoying Nell to no end.

"Alright, we have to get going", said Nell trying to keep her voice at an even keel. She put her arm around Eric's as they walked away. He couldn't help but notice that the look on her face resembled the one from the case where Blaze helped them.

"You're really cute when you're jealous", he said.

"I was not jealous."

"Uh huh. Sure you weren't."

"Okay. Maybe a little", Nell admitted. "I don't know how that wench could flirt with you when she _just_ took your picture with your girlfriend."

"Nell, you're the only one I want to spend this time with." Nell smiled. "Besides, I don't think Deeks would like it here." They both laughed.

They sat by the fireplace in the Great Lounge while they waited for line up time for dinner. Christmas carol lyric booklets were handed out for singing along while two pianists played them. These joyful noises went on for 45 minutes.

At 6:00, Eric and Nell entered a room with thirty round, clothed tables that can seat 8-10 guests. Nell marveled at the windows that each hung wreaths with stained glass pieces within their centers. In the center of the room was a banquet table representing Squire Bacebridge's table. They chose a table three rows from the front. Eric pulled out Nell's chair like a proper gentleman.

The hall became silent at the 6:30 chimes. For the next 3 ½ hours, they enjoyed a visual feast of music, humor, customs, and tomfoolery, instigated by the jester calling himself the Lord of Misrule, while they ate. The performance paused as each of seven coarses was delivered. Eric was really enjoying the dried cranberries and spiced candied walnuts that came with the Little Gem Salad. After loving the dishes of baba ghanoush, dungenes crab, and Angus beef tenderloin, Nell felt the dessert of plum pudding to be a letdown. Something about the flavor was off. The actor playing Squire Barcebridge sat at the banquet table and proposed a toast of wassail towards the ends.

Eric and Nell discussed the pageantry of the Bcacebridge Dinner all the way back to their room. Eric sat at the small table. Nell took off her shoes before sitting across from him.

"Thank you", she said.

"For what", asked Eric.

"For something to add to our usual Christmas fun."

"You would come back?" eric had that grin again.

"As long as it's with you." She leaned across the table for a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas", said Nell.

"Merry Christmas, Jingle Nell Roc", replied Eric repeating the pet name from the bar. Nell giggled in response.

"I'm sorry you were disappointed by the plum pudding."

"Well, it's not too late for a better dessert", said Nell leaning in for another kiss, this time with a hint of tongue.

She arched her eyebrows flirtatiously. Eric tried to lean in, but Nell teasingly pulled away. She got up and stood in front of the bed. Eric sat dumbfounded.

"If I remember correctly, you tried to start something before we left. I suggest we pick up where we left off." All of the sudden, Eric remembered what she was referring to, Nell bowed. "My lord."


End file.
